Celebration
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Jeff convinces Adam to watch RAW for a very special reason. Slash, Jedam, mentions of Jericho/Miz


**Inspired by a comment made by DesertEagle16 on Twitter after Edge was announced as being inducted into the Hall of Fame**

* * *

><p>"Hey Jeffy…" Adam purred. Jeff laughed as he sunk down onto the couch.<p>

"No baby, we're going to sit here and watch RAW," he stated. "Then we can go have sex." Adam pouted and crossed his arms.

"But RAW is boring…"he whined. "Jay isn't there, Randy isn't there. Why do we have to watch?"

"Because I said so," Jeff announced as he pulled Adam closer. The blonde pouted his way through the first part of the show, only stopping once the first Hall of Fame inductee was announced.

"Oh my…" he whispered as he leant forward. Jeff grinned as he sat back and watched the tears trickle down his boyfriend's cheeks.

"You knew about this," Adam accused once it was over. Jeff held his arms out and waited until Adam was wrapped in his embrace before he answered.

"Yeah," he admitted. "Jeri tipped me off." Adam cuddled in closer, almost nuzzling into Jeff's chest.

"Thank you," he murmured softly, placing a soft kiss against the younger man's throat. Jeff ran his fingers through the fluffy blonde locks, soothing Adam into relaxing against his chest. The blonde let himself be absorbed in the show, giggling when Chris came out to do his segment and rolling his eyes when Kane attacked Ryder and then Cena.

"Of course that was going to happen," he complained as Jeff turned the television off and lead them towards the bedroom. "It's not like they could come up with something new or anything." Jeff laughed as he gently pulled Adam in for a kiss. The Canadian moaned softly and opened his mouth to the invading tongue of his boyfriend as he wrapped his arms around Jeff's neck.

"I love you," he whispered when they pulled back for air. Jeff smiled at him and leant back in to continue the unhurried kiss until Adam pulled away and pushed Jeff back onto the bed.

"Let me do the work tonight," he offered. Jeff smirked and settled back on the bed, resting on his elbows. Adam swayed his hips seductively, stripping his shirt off and flexing his pecs a few times just for Jeff's enjoyment.

"You've got much better boobs than Miz," Jeff noted idly. "I don't know why Jericho brags all the time." Adam stopped and glared at his boyfriend, actually making Jeff gulp slightly.

"Ads? What's with the crazy eyes?" he asked nervously.

"Don't talk about Mr 'Must See Champion' or Mr 'I'm going to run around in a sparkly jacket to confuse people' when I'm standing in front of you half naked," Adam growled. "I'm the Rated R Superstar. I am the only one to hold a live sex celebration on television! And I fucked Lita!" Jeff couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of his throat.

"Oh honey we all know you never fucked her," he laughed. "And that she let you pull her hair that night." Adam stamped his foot.

"Jeffy!" he whined. "You're supposed to believe me when I defend my manhood." His boyfriend looked like such a petulant brat that Jeff couldn't help but laugh. Adam pouted and crossed his arms, huffing audibly.

"Jeffy!" Jeff laughed softly but got up to cup Adams cheeks.

"You're beautiful," he murmured, causing Adam to blush. "So beautiful. And you deserve every honour that WWE gives you." Adam blushed sweetly and leant in to brush his lips against Jeff's gently. Jeff allowed the elder blonde to control the lazy kiss for a few moments before he took over, dominating the kiss easily. Adam didn't hesitate to submit to his boyfriend, knowing that he couldn't dominate Jeff unless he was allowed. The younger man turned them around without breaking the kiss and guided Adam backwards until his knees hit the edge of the bed. Jeff moved his hands to support Adams neck before he gently nudged the pretty Canadian backwards. Adam giggled softly as he hit the bed and bounced slightly before he scooted backwards up the bed until his head rested firmly on the pillows. Jeff smirked almost predatorily before he crawled up to rest above Adam.

"Beautiful," he murmured again as he rested his palms on Adams hips. The blonde smiled up at him before he wrapped his arms around Jeff neck, using the leverage to pull his boyfriend down for a kiss.

"I love you," he whispered. "And you have to be at that ceremony with me." Jeff sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know if they'll let me baby," he admitted. "Massive screw up and all that." Adam shook his head against the pillow, and leant up to capture Jeff's lips again.

"You have to be there," he insisted. "I know Jay will side with me and Randy too. Please Jeffy." He looked into the emerald eyes of his boyfriend as he pleaded, and Jeff was powerless against the pleading hazel gaze.

"Ok," he whispered. "I'll do my best Ads, I promise." Adam nodded, knowing that he would have to be satisfied with that for tonight.

"Love me?" he asked timidly. Jeff brushed a chaste kiss over the Canadians lips, so light that Adam could barely feel it.

"Always," Jeff promised. Adam looked up at him sweetly and Jeff couldn't control himself. He leant down and claimed the elder mans lips passionately, yet with a gentle undertone, promising love. Adam let out a deep moan, arching his back to try and get more contact with Jeff. The American man ran his fingers down Adams sides until he reached the top of the blonde's jeans.

"Off baby?" he asked as he flexed his fingers. Adam whimpered softly and nodded even as Jeff's fingers found the zipper of pants and began to strip the Canadian.

"Imma make love to you beautiful," Jeff promised. "Take such good care of you." Adam couldn't help but shudder at the breathy promise in Jeff's voice. His baby took such care of him anyway; he couldn't wait to find out how he was going to outdo himself.

* * *

><p>Later that night Adam lay on his side, Jeff curled around him. The younger man had dragged the covers over them and had pressed his chest to Adams back. The elder was starting to drift asleep with Jeff's tattooed arm draped over him when he felt a soft kiss being placed at the back of his neck. "I love you Ads," Jeff murmured. "So much. You deserve this honour and I'm going to do my best to be there with you." The elder blonde gently squeezed their interlaced fingers before he let himself fall asleep. His Jeffy knew how much he loved him.<p> 


End file.
